Polycarbonate is a useful engineering plastic for parts requiring clarity, high toughness, and, in some cases, good heat resistance. However, polycarbonate also has some important deficiencies, among them poor chemical and stress crack resistance, poor resistance to sterilization by gamma radiation, and poor processability. Blends of polyesters with polycarbonates provide thermoplastic compositions having improved properties over those based upon either of the single resins alone. Moreover, such blends are often more cost effective than polycarbonate alone.
Transparent, miscible compositions of any two polymers are rare. The term “miscible”, as used in the specification, refers to compositions that are a mixture on a molecular level wherein intimate polymer-polymer interaction is achieved. Miscible compositions are transparent, not opaque. In addition, differential scanning calorimetry
Testing detects only a single glass transition temperature (Tg) for miscible blends composed of two or more components. Thus miscibility of PC with the polyesters gives the blends the clarity needed. There have been very few clear polycarbonate/polyester blends developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,976 and 4,645,802 disclose clear blends based on bisphenol A polycarbonate with polyesters of poly(1,4-tetramethylene terephthalate), poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate) and selected copolyesters and copoly(ester-imides) of poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate). U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,692 discloses clear blends of bisphenol A polycarbonate and polyesters of terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, ethylene glycol, and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,314 and 4,391,954 disclose clear blends of bisphenol A polycarbonate with poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate-co-isophthalate). These polyester blends do have improved chemical resistance and melt processability, when compared to unblended bisphenol A polycarbonate. However, the good heat resistance and impact strength of bisphenol A polycarbonate blends based on these compositions is reduced significantly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,314, 4,125,572; 4,391,954; 4,786,692; 4,897,453, and 5,478,896 relate to blends of an aromatic polycarbonate and poly cyclohexane dimethanol phthalate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,572 relates to a blend of polycarbonate, polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and an aliphatic/cycloaliphatic iso/terephthalate resin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,299 discloses a process for manufacturing transparent polyester/polycarbonate compositions, wherein the polyester is fed into the reactor after bisphenol A is polymerized to a polycarbonate.
Plastic products face a variety of caustic aqueous environments such as extreme heat and humidity; pH; chemical environment; and the like. The performances of plastics deteriorate exponentially when these harsh environments are present as a combination. Environments created by dishwashers, for instance, are one such example where chemical environment is present in combination with high heat and humidity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an ongoing need to develop improved compositions that are suitable for extreme environments.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an ongoing need to develop improved methods for making such compositions that are suitable for extreme environments.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an ongoing need to develop articles from such compositions that are suitable for extreme environments.